


mistake | curtwen

by iguessweredoingthis



Series: Spies Are Kinky [1]
Category: Spies Are Forever - Talkfine/Tin Can Brothers
Genre: BDSM, Dom Owen, Dom/sub, Gay, Horny, M/M, Mistake, Torture, curt is a bottom, drugged, sub curt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:34:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24929260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iguessweredoingthis/pseuds/iguessweredoingthis
Summary: Okay Owen may seem like a bad guy but trust me this Curt desperately wants him, it's teasing not blackmail. Sorry if it seems like dubcon.
Relationships: Owen Carvour/Agent Curt Mega
Series: Spies Are Kinky [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1804174
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	mistake | curtwen

Curt opened his eyes slowly. His head spun, aching a little and foggy. He was in a dark room. He slowly looked around without moving his head and pressed his hands out a little. Cold metal held them down, linked to the chair he sat on. Handcuffs. He had no shirt, but his pants were still on.

He lifted his head and heard a low laugh from behind him, and a french accent. "Ah, so the greatest spy is finally awake."

"What do you want?" He asked without looking back.

"I want something only you can give me." Curt smirked confidently. "Like what?"

Someone smacked the back of his head. "I recommend you have a little more respect for me. You would not want to end up hurt, would you, Mega?"

"I think we both know the answer to that question..." A pause. "You know my name. Who are you?" Curt asked.

"It does not matter. Listen, now, Mega. i need you to tell me something."

"i'm not telling you anything." Another smack, harder. Curt winced a little, but the pain was dulled by the drugs. "Jesus..."

"You are telling me this." Curt lowered his head a little and shivered at the sound of the man's low and growly voice getting closer. His head still felt thick. "What'd you drug me with?"

"Just a little something to... encourage you. It will not have lasting affects."

"Yeah? How long does it last?"

"That should not matter. I have plenty more on hand."

Curt smirked. "Cute."

There was a pause, and then the voice. "Right. Just tell me, Mega. Where's the arms deal going to happen?"

"I think you already know."

"I want you to tell me." His cool fingers traced the back of curt's neck. He felt heat grow in him and his arms and legs got chills.

"God." He shuddered. "You know how to get to me."

The fingers disappeared. "Mega..."

"I'm not telling you anything."

He heard it before he felt it, a sharp lash against his bare skin. Curt bit his bottom lip, but with the second time he let out a moan.

His captor paused. "You like how I sound?" Curt muttered.

"Bastard. Just tell me." Another lash.

Curt moaned again, louder, and there was another, and then another strike. Curt squeezed his eyes shut and dug his fingernails into the palms of his hands. Finally, there was a pause.

Curt moaned softly. "Please, sir..."

"You're sick."

Something was... wrong. Something was off. Before curt could put his finger on it, he heard two gun shots and snapped out of his haze. They were real, and loud.

A light switched on, bathing the room in brightness. Curt felt his face heat up when he saw owen in the doorway ahead of him. "What..."

Owen smirked at him and hurried to undo the cuffs. "You are sick, love. Cheating on me?"

"I-I-" They weren't together. Why had Curt thought it was Owen?

"Low, even for you, Mega."

"No, I-"

"Relax. I'm kidding. But seriously." Curt straightened up and turned to face his partner. A man lay dead on the floor behind him. "What the hell were you doing?"

Curt blushed even more. "I can't do french accents, sweetheart," Owen added. "You know that."

"He drugged me."

"I know. Still."

"How long were you...?"

"Long enough to know you're a kinky bitch."

"I'm sorry."

"Not exactly your fault, love. I mean, if you genuinely thought it was me..."

"I... I'm sorry."

"Stop apologizing. Did you really enjoy it that much?"

"Uh..."

Owen grinned. "Filthy."

Curt took a step back. "I'm sorry. Please, don't tell them...?"

"That you're gay? Or whatever?"

"Please."

"I won't tell them." A bit of a snarl formed on Owen's grinning lips. "In return for a little favour."

"L-Like what?"

"Well, Mega. you obviously like me. So just a little service. Lend me a hand, so to speak. Or a mouth." Jis eyes sparkled and his voice dropped. "If you want. If not... I still wouldn't say a word. I promise."

"I-I could help you." Curt shifted uncomfortably. "With something."

"Yeah? Well, let's get back to our hotel room first, hm?"

"Yes, s- Owen."

Owen tipped his head to the side. "Were you about to call me sir?"

Curt blushed and muttered, "I dunno."

"It's cute. You're very..." Owen's hands flew up to Curt's cheeks to hold him still as the man studied his face. "Submissive." He let go of him. "cc'mon, pet."

Curt hurried after the british agent.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay Owen may seem like a bad guy but trust me this Curt desperately wants him, it's teasing not blackmail. Sorry if it seems like dubcon.


End file.
